Confesiones
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Las cosas se pueden salir de control en el gremio más inverosímil, Fairy Tail, una cocina a punto de explotar, una promesa y una gran confesión. Es la única forma que se me ocurre para resumirlo. Se supone que es un especial Navidad. Contiene pequeños toques de NaLu y Gruvia, pareja principal GaLe, aunque al principio no lo parezca XD


**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo un "especial navideño" y sí lo pongo entre comas porque no es muy así exageradamente navideño, antes de nada advertir que hay muy, pero muy pocos toques de NaLu y Gruvia y que la historia es un Gale, aunque parezca en un principio que no, la verdad me quedo todo muy "raro", muy Fairy Tail XD**

 **Una vez avisados..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis, escribir y publicáis a mis horas, como ya dije esto es un intento de GaLe navideño, así que no me matéis demasiado, ¿vale?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me** **pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es completamente mía n.n**

 **CONFESIONES**

Definitivamente, habían perdido por completo el control de la situación, todo había empezado por una inocente propuesta de Mirajane a Levy, para que le preparase algo a Gajeel para sorprenderlo esa misma tarde cuando regresara de su misión, la cual había prometido a la peliazul que terminaría antes de que llegase la Navidad.

-Yo creo que sería más efectivo que le hicieras hierro,_opinó Lucy divertida al ver cómo su amiga se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-No seas mala Lu, lo que pasa es que no sé qué hacerle,_dijo dubitativa la pequeña de ojos castaños.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a prepararle un pastel?,_propuso Mirajane sonriente desde el otro lado de la barra.

-¿Y si no le gusta?,_opinó Levy dubitativa mientras jugaba nerviosa con los dedos.

-Venga Levy, le gustara cualquier cosa que le hagas,_insistió Lucy,_es mejor que aceptes la propuesta de Mira, con ella a tu lado seguro que estará buenísimo,_termino de convencerla la rubia.

-Está bien eso haré,_dijo algo más convencida la maga de escritura sólida.

-Muy bien aprovechare y le haré una tarta de fresas a Erza, es lo mínimo por ayudar a adornar todo el gremio,_dijo con una sonrisa para girar su vista a la posición en la que se encontraba la pelirroja.

Levy y Lucy se giraron para verla y tenía a todo el gremio bajo sus órdenes, todo con tal de que los adornos fueran ideales, estuvieran en su sitio concreto y no hubiera ningún accidente, sobre todo se centraba en controlar a cierto DS de fuego y cierto mago de hielo, los cuales se pasaban un brazo por encima como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Ambas miraron a la sonriente Mira con una gota en la cabeza, para después volver a centrarse en el tipo de tarta que iban a realizar.

-Creo que de nata estaría bien,_opino la peliazul.

-Si, además esa es fácil de hacer, y tú Lucy, ¿de qué se la vas a hacer a Natsu?,_preguntó alegremente la albina provocando un sonrojo en la rubia.

-Y-yo, pu-pues la verdad no pensaba hacerle ninguna,_dijo nerviosa intentando controlar sus pulsaciones.

-Venga Lu, si se está esforzando mucho, mujer,_insistió Levy mientras se reía de la reacción de la maga estelar.

-Es cierto, se la puedes hacer, le diré a Juvia si ella quiere hacerle una a Gray,_dijo sonriente la albina.

Si Mirajane hubiera conocido tan bien a la maga de agua como el DS de hierro no le habrían dicho nada y habrían realizado su tarea de repostería en completo silencio, como si fuera una operación secreta de vital importancia.

De eso habían pasado ya horas y ahora todos los que se encontraban en el gremio habían amontonado las mesas como escudo contra la furia de una Juvia desesperada que se encontraba An La Cocina con el objetivo de protegerse a sí mismos y a la decoración.

-Maestro, lo lamento, esto se ha salido completamente de mi control,_se disculpaba la pelirroja, ante un alucinado Makarov que creía que quizás todo era un sueño y había tomado unas cuantas copas de más.

-No te preocupes Erza, seguro que termina calmándose,_la consolaba su maestro mientras tomaba unas copas más.

-Vaya, vaya, si que es apasionada en La Cocina,_opinó Mira con una sonrisa.

-Creo que esa no es la definición correcta,_dijo Levy mientras observaba a la poseedora del Satán soul.

-¡NO PIENSO FALLARTE GRAY!,_gritaba Juvia desde La Cocina mientras comenzaba a batir una nueva mezcla consiguiendo que todos buscasen al mago de hielo con la mirada.

-Gray, ¿por qué no haces algo para que se calme?,_pregunto la rubia en un intento de lanzar a su amigo a La Cocina.

-¡Cuidado, Lucy!,_gritó un pelirrosa apartándola de la trayectoria de un cuchillo que había salido a toda velocidad de la cocina.

-¿Que crees que pueda hacer?,_pregunto el pelinegro mientras le recorría un escalofrío al escuchar los murmullos de la maga de agua que aseguraba tener un rival en el amor menos.

-¿Estas bien, Natsu?,_pregunto la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, por suerte está vez te has quitado de encima antes,_dijo con una sonrisa para recibir un puñetazo por parte de la maga estelar.

-Lucy da casi tanto miedo como Juvia,_comentó Happy mientras veía al DS de fuego volar.

-Lo más importante ahora es detener a Juvia,_habló la pelirroja con tono solemne.

-Si, como siga a este paso va a destrozar la cocina,_dijo Mira con una gota en la cabeza.

-Podríamos mandar a Gray para que la calmase,_propuso Levy consiguiendo que todos mirasen al mago de hielo con ojos suplicantes y Erza impidiera que un ataque de cuchillas de agua destrozase parte de los adornos.

-¡Ni loco pienso ir!, el que debería hablar con ella es Gajeel, es el que más lo conoce, ¿no?, ¿sabes dónde está, Levy?,_pregunto consiguiendo un sonrojo de la maga de escritura sólida.

-Bu-bueno, él y Lily se fueron hace unos días a una misión urgente que les encargo el maestro,_respondió.

-Pero seguro que llega dentro de poco, te prometió que llegaría hoy, ¿no?,_dijo con una dulce sonrisa y unos traviesos ojos la mayor de los Strauss.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces tendremos que esperarlo,_dijo Gray en el mismo tono que habría usado Mirajane consiguiendo que la peliazul tornase sus mejillas en un tono carmín más intenso.

En la estación de tren en las afueras de la ciudad un divertido gato negro ayudaba a su amigo y compañero a andar, ya que por la promesa que le había hecho a SU enana no le había quedado otro remedio que aguantar varias horas de tren y tortura para llegar a tiempo.

-Lily, ya puedo andar, no hace falta que me ayudes, estoy mejor desde que baje,_insistió el DS de hierro.

-Sigues azul, además, tienes ganas de verla, ¿no?, irás más rápido si yo te ayudo,_insistió un divertido exceed negro mientras los ojos rojos de su acompañante intentaban atravesarlo.

-¡Cállate gato!, lo que tengo ganas es de dormir,_le respondió mientras controlaba con suerte un sonrojo debido a su mareo.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al gremio, con un al fin recuperado Gajeel y un Lily divertido mientras lo hacía enfadar por su enamoramiento, el cual apoyaba pues sabía que Levy era una buena chica dulce, culta y cariñosa, contrastaban mucho, pero se complementaban a la perfección.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!,_pregunto mientras todos lo miraban como si fuera "el salvador" y Lily los miraba a todos con cara de interrogación.

-Bueno, verás Gajeel, es que..,_comenzó la peliazul a explicarle.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Juvia,_comenzó la albina con su típica sonrisa,_Levy, Lucy y yo vamos a hacer algunos pasteles para los chicos, ¿te apetece hacerle alguno a Gray?,_le preguntó inocentemente.

Juvia partió a un mundo lejano y distante en el cual ella realizaba el mejor de los pasteles consiguiendo el amor del mago de hielo mientras sus otras "rivales en el amor" lloraban amargamente, todas excepto Levy que sería feliz con su hermano.

-Juvia le hará a Gray el mejor pastel,_dijo mientras se introducía a gran velocidad dentro de la cocina.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que le emociona mucho la idea,_comentó Mira mientras les indicaba a las otras dos que la siguieran.

En pocos minutos las cuatro estaban manos a la obra, pero al parecer a Julia no se le daba muy bien, hasta el punto de usar sus poderes y que todo se saliera completamente de control.

-Juvia, ¿por qué no te quedas con mi mezcla?,_le ofreció Lucy para ser sacada fuera de la cocina junto a las otras tres por una ola de agua que Natsu consiguió evaporar justo a tiempo.

Después de eso el que cualquiera mencionara el nombre de Gray provocaba algún cuchillo volador, ráfaga de agua cortante o pequeños sonidos nada prometedores en la cocina, de seguramente algo roto, manchado o estampado.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer eso?, Juvia es pésima como cocinera, recuerdo la época en la que le dio por hacerle tartas de cumpleaños a todos, destrozó la cocina por lo menos veinte veces,_recordó el pelinegro mientras se ponía azul junto al resto.

-¿Y qué hacíais para conseguir que se calmase?,_pregunto Lucy mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno, al principio nada luego,.. digamos que me inventé una estrategia efectiva,_explicó el peligro con orgullo y una sádica sonrisa.

-Haz lo que sea antes de que haga explotar la cocina,_suplico la pelirroja,_seguiremos las estrategias necesarias.

-¿Para quien está cocinando ahora?,_preguntó todos se apartaron y señalaron a Gray,_muy bien ya tenemos señuelo, ahora solo hace falta que vayas ahí dentro,_dijo señalando el epicentro del problema.

-¡Estás loco!, no pienso ir ahí ni de broma,_saltó el mago de hielo.

-Bueno pues entonces dentro de poco terminará haciendo explotar la cocina, entonces Mira no podrá preparar nada para Navidad y la decoración que hizo Erza no servirá de nada,_explicó el pelo negro con cierta maldad consiguiendo que la albina y la pelirroja lo lanzasen a la boca del lobo.

-Gray, no te preocupes,_lo consolaba Mira,_intenta que no le pase nada a la cocina,_lo amenazó en el tono terrorífico que pocas veces usaba.

-Como la decoración no sirva de nada te aseguro que te las verás conmigo,_lo amenazó con aura siniestra la pelirroja.

-Erza, Mira y Gajeel son aún peores,_comentó el exceed azul.

-¿Y ahora qué?,_le demandó la pelirroja.

-Solo hay que esperar a que pique, ya tiene el cebo, ¡Gray sácala de la cocina!,_le ordenó mientras se convertía en sombra.

-Una emboscada, es lo más sencillo,_apuntó Lily que ya conocía lo suficiente a su dueño como para meterse en su mente.

Por otro lado Gray estaba pálido frente a la puerta de la cocina, se alegraba internamente de que Juvia se preocupase por él aunque nunca, jamás, lo admitiría y lo que sentía ahora era pánico pues la maga de agua estaba completamente fuera de control.

-Gray no debería venir, Juvia aún no ha terminado,_dijo la peliazul asomándose al umbral de la puerta mirando al mago con amor y un toque de desaprobación.

-E-es qu-que, es que no podía esperar,_dijo mientras se ponía azul al ver la mezcla que movía su fanática admiradora, la cual sino fuera batida podría andar y vivir por sí misma.

-Gray hace a Juvia muy feliz,_dijo alegremente la maga para soltar el bol y abalanzarse sobre él.

Juvia iba a aplastar al mago de hielo con un cálido abrazo cuando Gajeel apareció detrás de ella como una sombra y materializó su mano presionando una zona concreta de su cuello, para después materializar su cuerpo y sujetarla.

-¿Qué le has hecho?,_preguntó Gray algo molesto consiguiendo que el DS de hierro enarcase una ceja.

-Esto lo has ocasionado tú, si le hicieras más caso no pasaría, ahora te ocupas de ella,_dijo mientras le tendía con cuidado a la que era como su hermana pequeña,_si le haces algo te aseguro que no seré así de amable,_lo amenazó sacando al hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?,_le preguntó Natsu, nadie de los presentes sabía esa técnica tan extraña.

-Es un viejo truco que aprendí hace tiempo,_le contestó restándole importancia,_Camarera, aquí tienes el informe.

-¿Todo fue bien?,_le preguntó como siempre una alegre y sonriente Mirajane.

-Si, era una misión fácil, en el informe están los documentos que me pidió el viejo_contestó para cortarla.

-Gajeel, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en despertarse?,_preguntó la rubia algo preocupada.

-Unos quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para que se tranquilice del todo,_explicó el moreno con desgana, creía que todo el mundo conocía esa técnica.

-Tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso, es una técnica útil,_le pidió Erza.

-¡Ni de broma!,_le saltó, lo ultimo que le faltaba es que se la terminaran haciendo a él,_tú no necesitas algo como eso para defenderte.

-Lily, ¿tú sabes cómo hacerla?,_le preguntó al exceed negro en un intento de ganárselo.

-La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo veo hacer algo así,_le contestó sinceramente.

-Bienvenido a casa,_esa era la inconfundible voz de Levy,_ni siquiera te hemos recibido bien.

-No tiene importancia enana,_le contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Al final no hemos podido hacer nada,_le dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, por cierto, te tengo que enseñar una cosa, nos lo dieron como recompensa,_dijo mientras le mostraba un collar con dos medallas de plata las cuales tenían unas pequeñas escrituras en un idioma que la peliazul conocía,_¿sabes que pone?

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esta escritura,_dijo con la emoción reflejada en su rostro,_ven, necesito que me alcances algunos libros.

Con un gesto que era tan simple y natural como cogerlo de la mano lo arrastró hasta la biblioteca, bajo las tristes miradas de un Jet y Droy que sabían perfectamente el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Dónde van?,_preguntó Natsu, el cual aún quería aprender esa técnica.

-Déjalos y ponte a ordenar la decoración, contigo tendré suficiente, el resto ayudar a Mira a ordenar La Cocina, Wendy ve a la enfermería con Gray, le vendrá bien alguien que sepa de medicina,_les ordenó la potente voz de la pelirroja a la que todos obedecieron sin rechistar.

Mientras el desastre de ahí fuera era arreglado con la ayuda de todos, dentro de la biblioteca la peliazul y el ojirojo buscaban la traducción, bueno realmente solo la maga de escritura sólida lo hacía repasando una y otra vez los libros que le ordenaba buscar a su acompañante que lo hacía a regañadientes divertido.

-¿Ya sabes lo que pone?,_preguntó impaciente.

-Es muy difícil de decifrar Gajeel, hay muy pocos escritos en este idioma, ¿sabes?, estoy segura de que puedes venderlo a un precio muy alto,_le explicó mientras trazaba más símbolos en un folio en blanco.

-¿Para que iba a venderlo?,_le preguntó mientras seguía buscando un libro que le había pedido.

-¿No irás a comértelos?,_le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

-¡Claro que no!,_le dijo con cierta rabia provocando que se riera.

-Venga no te enfades, al menos he conseguido traducir algo, ¿has encontrado ya ese libro?,_le preguntó mientras apuntaba más símbolos.

-Si ya lo tengo,_le contestó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba a su lado observándola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos como un niño pequeño esperando con la poca paciencia que era capaz de reunir.

-Muy bien, con esto ya está,_dijo alegre la peliazul sin leer aún la frase completa.

-¡Lo sabía!, eres increíble enana,_dijo alzándola en el aire y dando vueltas,_¿y qué pone?

-Pues..,_al leer la frase se puso completamente roja, y más aún cuando se percató de cómo el peligro la sujetaba.

-¿Pone algo malo?,_ preguntó para dejarla en el suelo y la miró algo preocupado.

-N-no e-es eso, verás, en esta parte,_dijo cogiendo la medalla más oscura,_pone "Mi corazón te pertenece" y en está,_dijo cogiendo la más brillante y pequeña de las dos,_"para toda la eternidad",_se había sonrojado a más no poder y no era la única.

Los dos evitaron mirarse a los ojos pues ninguno esperaba algo así, tan solo había una cadena, por lo que Gajeel cerró ambas manos y se concentró en crear una pequeña y elegante cadena algo más fina que la oscura de las que colgaban ambos colgantes.

Con cuidado introdujo el colgante más pequeño de la cadena que acababa de crear, se puso detrás de Levy que seguía estática y sin moverse, roja a más no poder, notó como dio un respingo cuando se la puso en e cuello.

-Ga-gajeel, ¿qué haces?,_le preguntó la peliazul sonrojándose.

-Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿no?,_le contestó en un susurro poniéndose él rojo también,_yo no pienso decir algo así en voz alta.

Levy sonrió se dio la vuelta y le indicó que se inclinara para colocarle el que a él le correspondía.

-El mío también, ¿sabes?,_le dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo contacto con sus ojos que ahora reflejaban el profundo amor que sentía por ella.

-Ya veo,_dijo mientras sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco,_no se si ha sido un buen regalo, enana, pero al final no me ha dado tiempo a comprar nada, fue algo improvisado,_susurró sobre los labios de la pequeña peliazul.

-Es un regalo perfecto,_le susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Iban a fundirse en un tierno beso cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que se separasen a la velocidad de la luz, Levy cogió un libro y empezó a fingir que leía del revés mientras que Gajeel cogió varios libros y fingía colocarlos.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!,_gritaron todos a los dos chicos que se sonrojaron y miraron extrañados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?,_preguntó extrañada la pequeña hada peliazul dueña del corazón de cierto DS.

-Lleváis al menos unas tres horas encerrados, vamos a empezar a comer, Lily os ha guardado sitio, daros prisa,_les indicó la mayor de los Strauss.

-Gajeel, tienes que enseñarme esa técnica,_le suplicó Natsu.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así,_dijo Gray divertido,_no se lo pongas fácil.

-¿Y Juvia?,_le preguntó mientras lo atravesaba con sus ojos rojos.

-Está bien, se despertó algo mareada, pero Wendy lo controló,_le explicó la rubia, que intentaba convencer a Natsu para que dejase en paz al otro DS.

-Gajeel fue cruel con Juvia,_le reprochó la maga de agua hinchando las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

-Te equivocas,_dijo apretándole ambos cachetes y dirigiendo la vista de la que consideraba su hermana menor hacia un mago de hielo que estaba completamente celoso y sonrojado,_de nada hermanita,_le susurró divertido.

-Gray está celoso del hermano de Juvia,_dijo la maga estelar abrazando a su querido pelinegro.

-N-no e-es eso,_tartamudeó el pobre Fullbuster mientras Juvia lo arrastraba junto a ella a la mesa.

-Venga Natsu, vamos nosotros a la mesa también, ya te lo enseñará,_lo intentó animar la rubia.

-Mentira,_dijo divertido, le habían interrumpido en la mejor parte de su día, ni de broma le iba a enseñar.

-¿Por qué no?,_le pregunto con cara de cachorrito.

-No puedo, no me dejan,_dijo mientras tomaba a SU pequeña peliazul y la arrastraba hacia el sitio que les había guardado Lily.

Lily hablaba alegremente con la pequeña DS del cielo y con la exceed blanca que la acompañaba, ambas vestidas con unos vestidos simples pero bonitos.

Natsu fue arrastrado por Lucy hasta la mesa y fue consolado por la rubia hasta que enlazó una pelea con cierto mago de hielo que se burlaba de él, finalmente Erza estampó la cabeza de ambos consiguiendo la paz y la armonía.

-¿Qué era lo que estabais buscando?,_preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña Marvell.

-Largando como siempre, gato,_lo regañó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Hemos buscado la traducción de una cosa..,_empezó a explicar Levy.

-Pero al final no hemos encontrado nada, ya lo buscaremos más tarde, ¿verdad, enana?,_la pequeña McGarden asintió, mientras se sonrojaba algo, recordando el significado del colgante que llevaba colgando de su cuello.

-¿Qué os tenía tan distraídos?,_pregunto Lily con maldad.

-¡Cállate, gato!,_le ordenó el DS de las sombras con un aura oscura que intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Mirajane anunció la presentación de la cena y gracias a algunos conjuros mágicos, todos los platos se servían y recogían a la vez.

-Estos hechizos vienen muy bien,_dijo la rubia mientras ayudaba a limpiar toda la vajilla junto con el resto de las chicas

-Si además gracias a la magia de agua de Juvia vamos a terminar con esto rápido,_dijo alegremente Mira mientras ayudaba a Lucy a colocar la vajilla en su lugar correspondiente.

-Por no hablar de Levy, gracias a su magia los platos terminan secos y brillantes,_admiró la menor de los Strauss mientras colocaba algunas copas en su sitio.

-Si las dos hacen un buen equipo,_opinó Erza que se encargaba de colocar los cubiertos junto a Charle y Wendy.

Por fin terminaron de fregar mientras que los chicos fuera recogían el desorden, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se encargaban de reorganizar la mesas mientras el resto barría, fregaba, recogía los manteles, etcétera.

-Gajeel,_empezó el DS de fuego,_venga, enséñamelo,_le volvió insistir.

-No te pongas tan pesado, ponte a trabajar,_lo regañó el mago de hielo,_ya te ha dicho que no, déjalo en paz.

-Pero yo quiero hacer eso,_insistió Natsu.

-Salamander,_llamó su atención el otro DS mientras terminaba de colocar la última mesa de su zona,_esa técnica es peligrosa y hay que aprender a hacerla bien, no es fácil, tienes que tocar puntos claves, si se hace mal puede tener consecuencias, no te la pienso enseñar,_le explicó para ayudar al mago de hielo con uno de los bancos.

-En otras palabras, eres idiota y no puede enseñártelo,_se burló Gray de él comenzando así una pelea.

-Terminar de ordenar las mesas sin peleas,_los amenazó la pelirroja haciendo que se unieran de nuevo,_Gajeel, te necesito un momento, ¿puedes venir?

El DS de hierro asintió y siguió a Scarlet hacia el tejado para arreglar un par de aperturas en el techo con unas tablas y algunas chapas de metal.

-Se los habría pedido a ellos, pero como castigo se van a encargar de toda la basura,_dijo con expresión divertida.

Gajeel dejó soltar algunas carcajadas divertidas antes de ponerse manos a la obra, al poco rato Lily llegó a buscarlo, Levy estaba casi terminando con su cometido y quería esperarlo para hablar.

-¡Se lo has dicho!,_dijo impresionado el exceed negro, mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-No te lo pienso contar por muy mono que seas,_lo empezó a molestar.

-¿¡A quién llamas mono!?,_dijo con rabia tomando su versión grande y encarándose con su dueño que lo miraba divertido.

-No te enfades, te lo contaré, está bien,_dijo relajando su expresión.

Y mientras arreglaba el tejado bajo la atenta mirada de Lily le contó todo, absolutamente todo, ya que de algún modo se lo debía, eran dos personas muy reservadas que se contaban las cosas, así que no había problema con ello.

-Levy, ¿segura que vas a ir sola?,_le preguntó una preocupada Mira desde la entrada del gremio.

-Si, no te preocupes,_dijo con una triste sonrisa,_lo había estado esperando, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, seguro que se cansó de esperarla y se fue.

-¡Yo me encargo, Mira!,_dijo para alcanzar a la pequeña McGarden y ponerse a su lado.

-¡Gajeel!,_se sorprendió la pequeña maga, la albina sonrió y cerró las puertas del gremio.

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar escapar así como así?,_preguntó divertido mientras le ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-La verdad es que por un momento lo dudé, imaginé que aparecerías de repente, como siempre,_dijo la peliazul enlazando su diminuta mano con la del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Tsk, oye enana, ¿tienes algo planeado para esta noche?,_le preguntó sin mirarla.

-La verdad es que no, ¿y tú?,_le preguntó mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-No, si quieres podemos hacer algo, ¿en tu casa o la mía?,_le preguntó divertido, mientras la veía balbucear,_es cierto, aún no has terminado de hacer la mudanza y no te he ayudado con las librerías, en la mía entonces,_dijo divertido.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_dijo hinchando sus mofletes en un acto infantil.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, como el frío había aumentado, el DS de hierro algo sonrojado había cambiado el agarre de su mano por pasarle brazo por encima de los hombros y atraerla hacia el.

-El gato no está, se ha quedado con Erza o Wendy, para ir mañana a una misión o algo así,_le comentó mientras abría la puerta.

-Qué cálido,_suspiró Levy cuando entró deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y devolviéndosela a su dueño,_¿nuevo sofá?,_señaló la peliazul lanzándose a él como una niña pequeña.

-Eso parece,_le comentó divertido sentándose a su lado.

-O-oye Gajeel,_empezó a decirle nerviosa,_al final no pude regalarte nada,_dijo con un tono triste.

-Hey, venga, no pasa nada, estás aquí, con eso basta, ¿sabes?,_le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, sin importar que le viera el seguramente leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable mirándose el uno al otro, acercándose poco a poco.

-Cierra los ojos,_le susurró con dulzura.

Gajeel obedeció y pocos segundos después ambos estaban envueltos en un dulce y tierno primer beso que esta vez no sería interrumpido, el beso se intensificó cuando el DS mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de la chica que tenía ahora pegada a su pecho y enredando su mano en su cabello, ésta abrió la boca con impresión y imitó al moreno, se mantuvieron así explorando la boca del otro hasta que les falto el aire.

-¿Qué significa esto?,_le preguntó a la chica que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Que mi corazón también te pertenece, por toda la eternidad, ya te lo dije antes, pero no me dejaron expresarlo bien_dijo mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Gajeel no pudo esperar más y volvió a poseer esos labios que ahora iba a ser incapaz de abandonar, la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó aún más a él mientras ella lo despeinaba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Decidieron darse un tiempo y no ir tan rápido intentando reprimir sus instintos, pasando el resto de la noche hablando, peleando y riendo entre beso y beso, hasta que ella terminó "dormida" encima de él.

-Sabes, tú regalo tampoco a estado mal, Lev,_le dijo con sinceridad mientras le acariciaba su azul cabello creyendo que estaba dormida.

-¿Me llamas por mi nombre sólo cuando duermo?,_le preguntó con cierta maldad apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y viendo el gran sonrojo que había provocado en él.

-¡Para enana!,_se quejó cuando ella se avalando para abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque no se movió.

-Es que me encanta cuando te pones así de dulce conmigo, es mi faceta favorita, venga, dilo otra vez,_le pidió apartándose para que viera su cara de perrito.

-¡Ni de broma!, con una vez es suficiente,_se quejó mientras ella lo movía con insistencia y suavidad.

-Te quiero mucho, Gajeel,_le dijo con dulzura y una sonrisa sincera, desmontando las pocas defensas que mantenía el DS de hierro.

-Y-yo también te quiero, enana,_apenas balbuceó aún en shock.

-¿Qué has dicho?,_preguntó con inocencia la pequeña que lo veía sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño.

-Maldita sea,_susurró,_¡TE AMO, LEVY MCGARDEN!,_gritó con fuerza despertando a seguramente muchos vecinos,_y no pienso repetirlo,_le dijo completamente rojo para ser abrazado por la maga de escritura sólida, definitivamente, la noche iba a ser larga y sin duda las mejores navidades que ninguno de ellos se hubiera permitido jamás soñar.

 **Y bien, ¿alguien me quiere matar o algo así?, comentario, review, cualquier cosita o fallo, ¡tened piedad!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, sacado unas risas y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y MIL POR COMENTAR! n.n**


End file.
